In general, sunlight generation indicates a generation method for converting sunlight directly into electric power via a solar battery.
As compared with other types of generation, solar energy generation generates clean energy without air pollution, noise, heat generation, vibration, etc., seldom requires fuel transfer and maintenance and management of generation equipment, increases a lifespan of an apparatus, and simplifies decision of an equipment scale and installation works.
A sunlight generation system has advantages in that an energy source is clean and infinite, and the generation system is easily maintained and repaired, can be implemented into a unmanned system and has a long lifespan.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional apparatus for condensing sunlight of a fixed type. The conventional apparatus has the cheapest stable structure, and is mostly used in a comparatively remote region where an installation area is not limited. Particularly, the conventional apparatus is normally installed in an island of a strong wind velocity. The conventional apparatus adopts an array supporting method relatively often used because initial installation costs are small and no difficulty occurs in repair and management. A domestic sunlight system for an island has been standardized as the fixed type system.
In addition, there may be used an apparatus for two-way condensing sunlight of a fixed type, wherein the foregoing fixed type structures are installed in both directions.
However, since the conventional apparatus for condensing sunlight of the fixed type is fixedly installed to face one direction, when sunlight is optimally condensed on one surface, sunlight efficiency is reduced on the other opposite surface. As a result, condensing efficiency of the overall system is lowered according to variations of an altitude or orbit of sunlight.
Moreover, when a means for fixing and pivoting a solar module plate is installed, a fixing structure thereof is weak to wind or load.